


Spontaneous

by OneOfThoseCrazyGirls



Series: TenRose Fics [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOfThoseCrazyGirls/pseuds/OneOfThoseCrazyGirls
Summary: "Come on!" Shareen exclaimed while searching through Rose's closet to find her an outfit."I don't know." Rose replied, shaking her head."Why not? It's one concert. It wouldn't kill you to have a little fun every once in a while! Be spontaneous!"





	Spontaneous

"Come on!" Shareen exclaimed while searching through Rose's closet to find her an outfit.

"I don't know." Rose replied, shaking her head.

"Why not? It's one concert. It wouldn't kill you to have a little fun every once in a while! Be spontaneous!"

"I have to work tomorrow." Rose defended.

"So do I. Come on Rose, all you do every day is get up, go to work, come home, eat chips, and go to bed. Is that really how you want to spend the rest of your life? Who knows, you might meet someone at the show?"

"I don't think I'm ready for that."

"You and Mickey broke up a month ago. It's time to get back out there. It's past time, really."

"Alright! Alright, fine." Rose finally conceded throwing her hands up in defense. "I'll go to the show with you."

"Yes!" Shareen exclaimed excitedly. "And I've already got the perfect outfit for you." Shareen turned around holding up a pink tank top and black skinny jeans.

Rose changed into the outfit Shareen picked and fifteen minutes later they were out the door and headed downtown.

The venue where the band played was a small pub on the corner. There was only enough room for about a hundred people and against the far wall was a small makeshift stage that had two microphones, two guitars, and a drum set sitting on it.

"What's this band even called anyway?" Rose asked as they grabbed a small table right near the stage.

"The Doctors." Shareen replied.

"And how did you hear about them?"

"My cousin, Jodie, is their manager."

"That must be cool. Managing a rock band. How'd she even get into that?"

"She was working at this record label when she met Peter, the bassist, and just sort of fell into it. She loves it though. They're actually about to launch this worldwide tour. They'll be traveling the world for like a year and she gets to go with them."

"Wow. I would love to get to travel the world." Rose mused.

Moments later, the band stepped out onto the stage while the crowd cheered.

Rose noted that all four members looked to be different ages, noting that the two guitarists seemed significantly older than the lead singer and the drummer, which led Rose to wonder how this band all came together.

She also noted that the lead singer, whose name was David according to Shareen, was not too bad to look at. When he smiled his eyes sparkled and his cheeks had dimples. His smile was very infectious too and Rose couldn't help but smile back.

At some point during the second song of their set, Rose and David made eye contact. Every time their eye contact got broken his eyes would always find their way back to hers.

"This next song...is about a girl." David announced before he started slowly playing the keyboard he had just pulled out moments ago. And once again, his eyes wandered back to Rose. She gave him a soft smile while he sang an obviously heartfelt song about a girl he used to love.

One The Doctors were done playing their set, they headed off the stage and the crowd started dispersing.

Just as Rose and Shareen were getting up to leave, Rose felt a tapping on her shoulder from behind.

Rose turned to see David standing behind her.

"Hey." He said, giving her another dimpled, eye-sparkling smile.

"Hello." Rose greeted with a smile in return.

"I'm gonna head home. I'll see you tomorrow." Shareen whispered in Rose's ear before slipping away.

"Can I buy you a drink?" David asked.

"Okay." Rose replied. They quickly found a table to sit at and he flagged down the bartender to bring them two drinks.

"So how'd you like the show?" David asked, slightly awkwardly as if that wasn't the question he actually wanted to ask.

"It was great. Really great."

It took them a bit to jumpstart their conversation, but they quickly fell into an easy rapport. Rose felt so comfortable around him and loved that she didn't have to think about what to say to him.

"Okay this might sound completely crazy but...my band's about to leave on a world tour and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?"

Rose's mouth fell slightly open as she processed what he said. "You're right. That does sound completely crazy."

David chuckled and looked down at his empty glass before speaking again. "So what do you say?"

"Seriously? Just drop everything and travel with you?"

"Yes."

This was completely insane and Rose knew she couldn't just up and leave; she had her job and her mother and Shareen.

"You said it yourself," David continued, "you said you live a dead-end life where all you do is eat and sleep and work. Why don't you do something spontaneous?"

"Funny. That's what Shareen said to get me to come out tonight."

"That's a very smart friend you've got there. Come on, what do you have to lose?"

"Okay." Rose nodded her head once decisively. "Okay I'll come with you. I'll travel with you."

"Well then. Allons-y!" David exclaimed before grabbing Rose's hand and leading her to the band's tour bus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> tumblr - oneofthosecrazygirls-fics


End file.
